


nexilis

by realanswer (dilfemblem)



Series: hell—and to a place i come where nothing shines. [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, mr beelzebub obey me i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/realanswer
Summary: and look at you. you have so much meaning.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: hell—and to a place i come where nothing shines. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	nexilis

She should be happy. She should be joyful. She should be ecstatic.

Yet she’s everything opposite.

Shy. Frozen. _Afraid_.

Marisol stared at the small, simple silver band in his hand. There was no jewel on the ring, but instead a carving of words that she couldn’t make out—written in the demon language she had yet to master. She was sure whatever was engraved on the circlet was a sweet message, but her mind was too scattered to even absorb that thought.

A blush painted her skin, and suddenly her usual articulate voice was long gone, replaced by a new, yet familiar, wobbly tone. She could see his face that held a soft smile shift into a concerned, worried look in the corner of her eye as she continued looking down at the ring in his hand.

" _You might be making a_ _mistake,_ " she whispered, a fear of tears that could roll down her cheeks.

Beelzebub frowned. He held that expression for what felt like an eternity to her, before letting his face settle into that natural, caring smile he had previously.

" _Why would I be? It’s you._ "

Marisol’s face heated up more, if that was even possible. Before she realized it, both of his hands had wrapped themselves around hers, and she felt the cold metal rest against the top of her right. Beel leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers—orange and lavender strands of hair mixing together as the tall boy stared deeply into her eyes.

A warm sensation filled her body.

Lips grazing over, she whispered another doubt.

" _What will people say?_ "

" _We’ll block out their gossip._ " Marisol was surprised that he didn’t say something along the lines of, “Since when do you care about what others think?” It was a phrase that irritated her to no end—she wasn’t immune to the words of others all the time—but Beel was a breath of fresh air. He knew people were gray, he knew they had their doubts, and he knew that cracks, no matter how tiny, would always break through their fragile skin. For this, Marisol wrapped her arms around his neck, her face hidden in his shoulder.

" _Maribee, why are you speaking like this? If you don’t want to, I won’t force you to,_ " he asked, voice still gentle.

She quickly sucked in a breath, hissing through her teeth as she rapidly proclaimed, "NO! I... I do want to, I just... don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret. This won’t be easy, probably. A union between a human and demon... your life will be forever changed."

A silence rendered over the both of them for a moment, before Beel broke out a small chuckle. “Is that all?”

" _.... There will be arguments_." Back to whispering.

" _We deal with them when they come._ "

" _There will be possible threats._ "

" _As if I’ll let any threats become real._ "

Marisol’s fingers tightened around his black jacket. Her head, already wounded from her earlier, deep fall, began to pound.

" _There will be mistakes._ "

Beel peeled her away from him, holding onto her shoulders as he looked down at her. A loving grin gracing his lips, he leaned forward once more to kiss the top of her head, and buried his face in her hair.

" _If I’m going to make mistakes, I’d rather make them with you by my side."_

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i literally have no idea what this is. i promise i can write better i'm just in a weird place rn. anyways, marisol is my mc/beel oc, and she is one of my favorite ocs.
> 
> this is really vague (i think, i don't know how good i am at writing vague things), but that was the intention. i mainly wrote this because i'm having a huge marisol/beel brainrot (i have more things i'm writing for them) and i just really wanted to get something done so i can post some obey me fanfiction, so that's why this is so short. i have more longer writing i'm planning to do, so look forward to that!
> 
> i'm on lesson 20 of obey me right now and,,, i'm still feeling uneasy after lesson 16 (which is what my next marisol piece is about bc i'm fucking salty). i have a long time to catch up to lesson 40 but right now i'm trying to do the wedding event and trying to get all the rewards for the card shards and also so i can get enough demon vouchers to hopefully get the new satan and mammon dress cards lmao.
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading and stay safe!


End file.
